Dark Matter Dimension
The Dark Matter Dimension is a pocket dimension that acts as the origin source of Dark Matter in the multiverse. Etymology The Dimension is rather small, as it took Zeltrax only three months of wandering to examine most of it. Most habitable areas exist on elevated islands that are a dark navy blue color while the space below and above the islands are a darkish sky blue color. The dimension is also filled with an intangible fog that makes it hard to see over long distances. There exists unique types of fauna and animal life, however by the time Zeltrax traveled back to it a mysterious disaster had wiped out most of it. The entire dimension with the islands acts like a massive sphere world. If one falls off one of the islands, they will fall until they end up on the island at the exact opposite end of the world. If one tries to go straight up from one of the islands, the direction of gravity will change at a certain point and they will fall onto the exact opposite point on the world. Therefore, it is impossible to leave the dimension through normal means, although Dark Matter somehow manages to slip through impossible to access cracks in the dimension and leaks into others. The dimension is unique in that it's atmosphere is hostile to foreign lifeforms that come in from other dimensions. Only beings that take their first breath ever there are able to survive there. Said beings are also able to survive in any other dimension. This ability can be passed onto clones of that being, but will only ever work if the original being was exposed. There was also a race of sentient beings on one of the islands that adopted Zeltrax, but they were killed by an unknown force many years ago. History How the dimension came into existence, how it's inhabitants came to be, or how the dimension managed to connect to so many others has never been figured out. At some point, Obstergo discovered the dimension and sent a group of genetic researchers there to establish a scientific base. The scientists eventually engineered the Dark Matter beings known as Exo Six which included Zeltrax. One scientist accidentally released them early and five of them were able to escape through the dimensional portal before it was closed. The sixth instead fell into the dark abyss and ended up on the other side of the dimension where the sentient inhabitants adopted him and named him Zeltrax. Eventually, Zeltrax returned to the base and destroyed it, but not before the researchers managed to send the Warp Crystal back to the Standard Dimension. Shortly after, Zeltrax was brainwashed and forced from the dimension by Von Nebula. Three years later, a mysterious catastrophe rocked the Dark Matter Dimension and all life was destroyed, including Zeltrax's adopted family. Zeltrax was eventually exiled accidentally back to the dimension by the power of the Warp Crystal and discovered the destruction, however due to his memory loss he could still not remember everything. Eventually, Zeltrax was able to bring the Warp Crystal to the dimension using the old technology and used its power to escape. Six months after Zeltrax's heart was purified and peace was restored, he expressed a wish to Master to be able to live with his family once more. Master said he could give him his wish, but secretly lied and instead placed Zeltrax in a pocket dimension controlled by a computer at a Hero Factory safehouse that allowed Zeltrax to live in the timeline of the dimension with his family everyday until it's destruction, with it then looping and wiping his memories. Master never let Zeltrax in on this, and he remained in bliss until he was eventually freed because he was needed once again. In Timelines 673 and 673-B he remained in the loop for a duration of 70 years, whereas in Timeline 673-A, he remained for 7 years. Trivia * The dimension is named after the unseen dimension of the same name in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius. * The dimension was created to give Zeltrax a unique place that only he could survive in. * The dimension's unique limitation and abnormalities were later described by multiple beings that discovered it, as those that chose to conquer large amounts of the multiverse knew of the impossible tasks they would have to overcome to invade it. * Those that knew about it as well were Von Nebula, Obstergo, Thaetus, Lothor, and End.